


This Group Chat is Not Okay

by StalkerOfTheBands



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Group Chat Fic, I don't know, I'm Sorry, Multi, everyone is so dun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalkerOfTheBands/pseuds/StalkerOfTheBands
Summary: The gang is in a group chat and everything is going to shit





	1. Pls halp your mother ashley

The user Ash created the group 'HALP' and added the users tyler, petrick, DallDall, and crybaby

Ash: WHICH ONE OF YOU SHIRTS CAN HALP ME WITH HW

tyler: -_- the hw due next period?..

Ash: YES

DallDall: In 20 fUkeiNG MiNUteS

Ash: YES HALP PLEZ

tyler added the users Breadbin to 'HALP'

DallDall: YeS scIeNCE DadDY PlzHaLp

Ash: I added you fuckers because you are the smartypantses

tyler: He's good at science

tyler: *cough* TEACHERS PET *cough*

petrick: yes we is smartypantses praise us for we help people on quest for grad grad

DallDall: the fucc

Breadbin: YOU FUKS IM TRYING SLEEP

petrick: aye kids I got some sleep wanna buy

DallDall: SCIenCe DAddY Is HeRE

tyler: I think dallon is having a stroke

crybaby: beebo you're in class tho??

Breadbin: balloon stfu why am I here

tyler: balloon

crybaby: balloon

DallDall changed their name to balloon

Ash: ISGBFJDJJDHENDKHDKBDJJD FUKING HLP HW DIE AHHHHFFFFFF

balloon: translation- ash needs help w/ science hw and is currently in science

Breadbin: how tf did you get that 

Breadbin: I gave it to pete

Ash: FAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

crybaby added GrannyPannyPete to 'HALP'

tyler: Pete is right in front of you Ashley

GrannyPannyPete: wot

tyler: YOU mOthER FucKS StFU IM In MR. SAggTiTTS cLaSS PHoNe VoLUMe WOnT TuRn DOwN HeS GOIng To TAKe MEH PHonE

petrick set tyler's name to YOU mOthER FucKS StFU

balloon: GERD THREW HIS PHONE AT MS. BRENDA

crybaby: gerd

Breadbin: um excuse I think you mean big bone brenda

GrannyPannyPete: the fuk is happen

Ash: why

balloon: GERARD WAD TRYING TO MAKE A POINT THAT TECHNOLOGY CAN HURT ALL AGES OF PEOPLE IM FUCKING DYING KJSHHDHDJ

balloon: HES GOING TO THW OFFICE

balloon: MIKEY IS LOSING HIS SHIT RN

balloon: EVERYONES BEING SENT OUT FOR LAUGHING

petrick added gerawrd and mikeymouse to HALP

mikeymouse: gerard fucking snatched his phone im dying

gerawrd: ITS GETTING LIT IN THE OFFIXE BOIS COME JOIN

Ash: RIP rylers phone got taken and he is missing out on all the fun

petrick changed YOU mOthER FucKS StFU's name to RIP rylers phone

Breadbin: you fuckers I'm sleeping have fun getting suspended bye

balloon: NO BEEBO COME INTO OFFICE PLES

Breadbin: stfu balloon

GrannyPannyPete: wot


	2. gerd got pupper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't even know

gerawrd: aye I got a dog

gerawrd: Contributions for names are appreciated

Breadbin: When?? I was at your house and hour ago??

balloon: name it SPOOKY SKELLY

gerawrd: 5 minutes ago

Breadbin: wtf dallon no

RIP rylers phone: dallon are you ok

GrannyPannyPete added the users franksbeans to 'HALP'

gerawrd: BB WHERE YOU BEEN

balloon: he dead

RIP rylers phone: wot mate

GrannyPannyPete: frankie screamed the fireflies song in the library and got detention 

GrannyPannyPete: then he continued to do it whenever he was in the library

GrannyPannyPete: now he's suspended

gerawrd: FRANKY YOU BITCH YOU BEEN A BAD MUTHERFOOKER

Breadbin: oooooooooooo Frank no get the smash 

Breadbin: lemme smash then lemme dash

franksbeans: tf you're suspended too gerard

franksbeans: tryna be a badass boi like me

gerawrd: stfu urine

Breadbin changed their name to urine

RIP rylers phone changed their name to tyty

mikeymouse: GERARD WHY THE FUCK ARE MY SHOES CHEWED UP

gerawrd: shit

urine: you better run m8

franksbeans: WHY THE FUCK GERARD THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU AT THE FUCKING DOOR

gerawrd: HELP

Ash: You little fuckers watch your language that shit is not tolerated I did not raise you little bitches like that

franksbeans: im not tryna die go away

tyty: IM TRYNA DIE

balloon: ravioli ravioli give tyguy the deathioli

gerawrd: IM SAD LET ME IN

franksbeans: no

urine: savage

gerawrd: dang

franksbeans: I regret nothing

crybaby: yo bitches halloween is in a few weeks

balloon: TIME TO LISTEN TO CHRISTMAS MUSIC

balloon: BEEBO TAKE ME TO GET CHRISTMAS TREE

urine: dallon no

balloon: dallon yes

tyty: dallon are you ok

GrannyPannyPete: I wanna have what he's on

crybaby: home alone that week ;) you know what that means

tyty: watch netflix, eat pizza, and cry yourself to sleep??

tyty: cause same 

crybaby: ...

crybaby: no

crybaby: COSTUME PARTY

tyty: Is gerd alive

gerawrd: nah I died and became a spooky birch

tyty: spooky birch

balloon: is the doggo ok??

franksbeans: he's a spooky bitch and you're worried about the dog?

mikeymouse: the dog is currently doing a mcbarf cause the spooky bitch fed it chicken mcnuggets

gerawrd: you haven't tasted the universe till you've tried those fuckers

tyty: what does the universe taste like

gerawrd: like ronald mcdonalds ass

Ash: You little furry fucks stfu it's 2am and momma rash tryna dash to the stash of food

Ash: I don't wanna think about eating out my boy ronald

urine: wtf I'm tryna dash to my bed and sleep there's a quiz tomorrow


End file.
